


Sarah's Adventure

by RaePreiss



Category: Original Work, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Magical Girls, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6520516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaePreiss/pseuds/RaePreiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah is just a young woman living in Denton, TN living her life. She's an English major about to working on her masters at the local college that is until strange things start happening and her life takes an unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let The Games Begin

“Here you go, Sarah.” Amber said as she sat down the hot cocoa onto the open book shaped cardboard coaster in front of her.

“Thanks, I shouldn’t be too long?” Sarah laughed as she took a drink.

 

Amber nodded as she took off her gloves shoving them into her vintage leather messenger bag, “Okay, well then you’ll find me in the romance section.”

“Alright.” Sarah said as she watched her walk off towards the romance section in the library. She took another drink before putting her headphones back in so that she could finish watching Thor as she worked on her research. After this movie she had the second Thor movie to rewatch. For fun she had started taking a class called _Stories Continued Through Series_. The class had the students following their own three different series of filming. The series could be a television series or movie series and the student would write how the stories linked together and how that they are their own written bodies of work. She had chosen the latest Marvel series after a girls night over at Amber’s house. She had fallen in love with Loki’s character. That’s how she found herself sitting at the local library setting her Starbucks cocoa down and crossing her arms watching Thor.

Sarah didn’t know when she fell asleep but the feel of a gentle hand shaking her. She slowly opened her heavy eyes taking in the blurry sight of a man’s face. Her brow furrowed tiredly as he nudged her gently again.

_“Gracious lady.” The man said with a silky soft tone “You’ve fallen asleep.”_

_“What?” she asked as her vision sharpened as she looked down at his hand resting on her arm where a intricate snake bangle was._

_“You’ve fallen asleep, Sága.” Loki stated again as he chuckled “And father has called for you to join us at the feast.”_

_“I..” Sarah started but was interrupted as Loki straightened his back and held out his hand._

_“Come.” He replied._

_Sarah looked down at his hand then his face before reaching out his hand. She stood quickly and he chuckled as he led her out of the most breathtaking library. The walls were covered with golden book cases and filled with books that seemed to have spines that glittered as if embellished with various gems. This made her look into a mirror and stop. She was dressed in an ethereal lavender chiffon gown with thin golden embroidery. Her hair was golden hair was partially up in a braided crown with amethyst gems. Loki paused looking back at her, “Are you alright, Saga?”_

_“I…” Sarah began as she thought to correct the name he’d called her but the doors to the library burst open revealing Bucky –Captain America’s closest friend who’d regained his memories at last._

_“Let her go Loki.” Bucky demanded as Loki suddenly tugged her close and had a blade at her throat._

_“I will not,” he stated darkly “She is what I need to fulfill my glorious purpose.”_

_“Your what?!” Sarah exclaimed as she looked up at him and he down at her._

_“My glorious purpose.” He restated with an evil grin._

Sarah jerked awake and looked up to see the newest librarian standing there. “Dearie,” he started in his English accent “I think your glorious purpose is it to go home and get some rest, alright.”

Sarah blushed and pulled the headphones from her ears. The scene she was on was Loki’s confession. “I’ll get my stuff and – “

“Your friend is still snoozing in romance section.”

“Get her too before I go.”

“Alright.” He grinned “just leave your books here and I’ll set them in one of the holding baskets for tomorrow.”

“That’d be awesome, thanks.” Sarah said trying not to make eye contact. She quickly gathered her things and headed for the romance section. She found Amber asleep nesting in the big leather arm chair. A copy of the book _Darkest Touch_ by Gena Showalter in her lap. Sarah knelt down and squeezed her friend's arm. Amber coughed awake and laughed. “I guess I fell asleep.”

“Yeah, let’s go.” Sarah smiled as Amber got up setting the book on the return rack.

“The car is going to be freezing.” Amber whined as she pulled the car keys out of her messenger bag.

“Good night, Sága.” The male librarian said as they left. Sarah looked back for a moment as the man waved.

“What did he call me?” Sarah questioned briefly looking back at him with a furrowed brow but waved awkwardly in return.

“He said Sarah silly. Doesn’t he look like- that guy who played Loki?” Amber said as they exited the library.

“I guess.” She said looking back again before getting into Amber’s SUV to head back to her house.


	2. She's Waking Up

Sarah parked her car in the driveway of her home. She smiled as she looked over the sky blue Victorian cottage that her parent’s had helped her find after she had returned back to Denton after her college abroad. The tree’s had turned orange and the crisp air rattled them to across the lawn. Her attention shifted to her phone ringing in her purse in the passenger seat. She reached inside pulling out her iPhone.

 

“Hey.” She said as she answered her phone before gathering up her purse and two small grocery totes.

 

“Hey,” Amber said “I might be a bit late on picking you up for dinner. I got a call from Nathan.”

 

“That okay!” Sarah laughed as she juggled everything “Take your time.”

 

“Thanks girl, I’ll see you soon!” Amber replied before Sarah hung up. She typed in the unlocking code for her auto-lock back door. Sarah kicked the door shut with her foot before putting her bags on the small antique hutch in the kitchen.  She took off her burgundy cardigan, revealing her to be wearing a marvel graphic tee, putting it on the back of the chair. She pulled the hair tie off her wrist and wrapped her long soft colored sandy hair into a loose bun.

 

She tapped on her answering machine as she headed back over to her hutch. There were three messages: one from her Grandmother, Mother, and Galinn’s veterinarian appointment at the end of the week. She put the last bit of groceries in the fridge and refilled Galinn’s water dish before putting the cloth grocery totes on their respective hangers in the pantry.

 

She took out her kettle from her pantry filling it up with water for some tea. She put it on the stove then grabbed her purse bringing it upstairs to her room. She pulled out her phone putting it in the back pocket of her jeans. She put her purse on the table by her bedroom door. She walked to her closet taking off her black flats for her Loki's Staff fuzzy socks. She went downstairs in time for the pot to steaming. 

 

After she poured herself some tea and grabbing her cardigan, she went to her study picking up her new Norse Mythology book off her counter by the door. She pulled out her cell phone turning on her reading playlist before settling down on the refurbished plush Victorian chaise by that stood in front of the large window. She pulled the blanket up and started reading. 

 

_ Sarah felt heavy as she tried to wake up. She tried twitching her fingers but they didn't move. That's when she realized she wasn't alone. She heard three voices: two men and one woman.  _

 

_ "He wouldn't hurt her." The woman said _

 

_ "He had a knife to her throat." A familiar male voice "of course he could." _

 

_ "We need to know why he'd think she'd be useful?" _

 

_ "Because she's.." The woman said hesitantly as Sarah opened her eyes finding herself in the healing room with golden lights all around her and Freya's hands moving the particles about. "...she's waking up." Her vision going black as her gaze landed on Bucky Barnes with Captain America.  _

 

_ " _ Hey, sleepy head." Amber said as she nudged her again "it's time to wake up."

 

Sarah groaned speaking something barely audible before opening her eyes. She jerked awake when she noticed that Amber was beside her. 

 

"Oh my!" Sarah shrieked.

 

Amber laughed, "I've been trying to wake you for several minutes." 

 

"How'd you get in?" She asked taking her reading glasses off and put the book under them on the windowsill before getting up. They both headed upstairs for her quickly get ready. 

 

"You left the door open." Amber answered as she looked over the family photos on the mantle above the fireplace. "You know what?"

 

"What?" Sarah asked as she took off her marvel top for her semi ruffle collared shirt sleeved emerald top on. Then she redid her eyeliner and mascara. 

 

"You talk in Danish when you sleep." Amber stated as she walked to the bathroom. "You look very pretty."

 

"Thanks." Sarah laughed "So do you." 

 

Amber leaned off the door frame she'd just leaned against,"Your hot Loki librarian is gonna be there tonight.", before walking down stairs. 

 

Sarah rolled her eyes,"He's not mine!", she called to her. 

 

"But you think he's hot!" Amber laughed and Sarah found herself unable to not laugh as she gathered her purse to head downstairs. 


	3. I Will Protect You

Sarah chuckled as she took a drink of her tea with her elbows on each side of her laptop. She closed her eyes as she took another drink.  It was half past nine o’clock and she could hear the sound of Amber’s Beats sound bar in the kitchen playing the woman’s dubstep music over her Bauch. The faint smell of vanilla cupcakes came through the vent above her desk in her library where she was set up for her writing tonight.

 

 

Opening her eyes, she sat the cup down on its respective matching saucer. She didn’t know how she had let herself forget to write the short story for her creative writing class, but she had and found herself writing a paragraph then letting it go. She’d hoped the Bauch would give her inspiration but she just wasn’t having any of it. Just as she was about close her laptop she paused remembering the instrumental song that Amber had linked her last week.  Instead of looking for the link she sent Amber a text.

 

Another grin spread across Sarah’s face as she closed her eyes listening to the sound of the cello’s began to play. The song made her imagination come alive weaving the vision of a dark stormy night. She let her head tilt from one side to the other before opening her eyes…

 

Sarah was staring at the emerald gossamer canopy ceiling of a four poster bed. She could feel the silk sheets under her as well as above her. She could hear music playing but a crack of lightning had her turning her head to see a male by the window. Her vision focused more to realize that it was Loki.  “My lord?” she asked in a soft tone. The male turned his head with a smile that matched her tone.

“I’m coming for you, Saga, be patient.” he said as her vision darkened and another male voice filled her ears.

 

“I don’t understand why’d he want to hurt her, Steve.” the male said as she felt his fingers gently move her bangs from her face.

 

“We’re going find out.” Steve said as he grasped Bucky’s shoulder briefly before leaving the room.  Sarah didn’t open her eyes as Bucky moved his hand away.

 

“I’m not going to let him hurt you.” Bucky stated in a tone that sounded like a promise before getting up to leave. Sarah waited till heard the door close and after a few extra minutes she opened her eyes. The light in the room was dim from the candles burning. The walls were gold and the floor black alabaster. She moved the emerald silk sheets back to slip from the bed. She looked down as she felt the cold floor and the soft prose gossamer that followed her off the bed. Sarah walked to the closest mirror to see herself. Her skin was an ivory that was almost unearthly. Her sandy gold hair half pulled back with the rest down curling at the ends that reached past her shoulders. The dress was the most stunning - off the shoulder long sleeved soft lace bodice with a  cut out trim while just below her thighs the lace stopped to flow a matching gossamer skirt that now slightly trailed behind her. Around her neck a golden necklace with a emerald in the middle.

 

Her brow furrowed as she thought what a different choice to go with this dress but didn’t think anything else as she walked to the door. She looked behind her at the window her vision had given her then twisted the doorknob just as a golden light poured from the -

 

“Are you okay?” Amber asked as she nudged her and Sarah awoke with a jerk.

 

“What?” she said slightly slurred from sleep.

 

“I came in here to see if you were alright because I’ve been was reading in the living room when you yelled in your sleep something in Danish.” Amber said gently rubbing Sarah’s arm.

 

Sarah sat up tiredly and rubbed her eyes before realizing that she didn’t have her glasses on. They were folded correctly on her laptop in the top left corner. She put her glasses on looking to see what she’d finished writing before passing out apparently.

 

“I’m sorry I worried you!” she said grinning at Amber.

 

“It’s okay,” Amber chuckled “just...why don’t you think about going to bed?”

 

“Sounds like a plan.” Sarah agreed. Amber pulled her cardigan closer before leaving the library. Sarah looked over her document to find that it was completed even with a “the end”. She didn’t remember writing anything but after a quick review it looked to be her writing style so she saved the story and closed the lid of her laptop. Sarah grabbed the cup and saucer sticking it in the sink before heading up to her room. She closed her bedroom door and headed into the bathroom. As she brushed her teeth she looked over at her open lid jewelry box were a golden chained necklace with an emerald pendant lay glittering in the florescent light.She stopped brushing her teeth for a moment as she looked over the necklace. Her mind thinking that it might have been one of her gifts from her Grandmother and she’d probably seen it this morning when she’d been putting her other jewelry on. She rinsed her mouth and headed for bed.Sarah pulled the sheets wondering why she was having such strange dreams about her necklace and the avengers before letting sleep take hold of her once more.


	4. Books, Birds, and other things

"I'm sorry, Sarah, but I gotta finish these last three chapters." Amber said apologetically "If Breanna has to call again she's going to fly in."    
  
Sarah shivered herself. Breanna is an amazing editor but she's all game a hundred percent of the time which to be honest kind of scares even her. "Then it's best you finish those chapters." She chuckled. "I'll just stop by the library and pick up those reference books I need."    
  
"Okay!" Amber said,"I'm sorry!"    
  
"It's okay, have fun with your fictional men." Sarah said before tapping the phone button on her steering wheel. She chucked as she pulled into the parking spot. Amber is a great writer but she is the queen of procrastination. She decided to leave her purse in the car because she's called last week to reserve the books and they'd sent her an email letting her know the books were now available for pick up. She locked the car through the touch pad on her door handle before heading inside.    
  
Sarah was grateful that she'd worn her fleece lined jacket today. The air had turned chilly preparing Denton for winter.    
The door dinged letting the librarians know of her arrival. Her eyes went to the reference desk and there he was leaning against the desk reading a book on The American Civil War. "Hi!!!" She said enthusiastically hoping that it would hide her awkwardness.    
  
"Hi." He chuckled back lowering his book. "I take it you're here for these." He said after lifting a basket onto the counter.    
  
"How did you know?" She asked and he turned the  basket around for to see that there's a sticky note on the plastic basket with her name. They both laughed. He reached out a hand with the basket and their fingers touched as she took it from him. Sarah blushed a bit and took a step back. "I'll see you soon!" She said waving as she attempted to flee.   
  
"Hey,Sarah."    
  
"Yes..." She looked down at his name tag "...Tom?"   
  
He grinned, "How about coffee?"    
  
"How about yes?" Sarah replied before she realized that she'd said that out loud.   
  
Tom laughed,"How about ten tomorrow before my shift?” 

 

“How about nine?” Sarah countered “Before my class starts.”

 

“See you then.” Tom replied back and Sarah waived before leaving. Tom grinned as he watched her till he heard a female scoff. He turned his head to see a beautiful woman with obsidian skin. Her long onyx  hair down and braided off to the side. She had a black dress with a three layered belt and ankle heeled boots while around her neck a golden collar.

 

“What will you do when she awakens, Loki son of Odin,” the female spoke spitefully “what lies will you tell to protect yourself?”

 

“Oh do shut up, Muninn, and be a good bird and do exactly as you were told.” Loki said before snapping his fingers and the female materialized into a raven with a golden collar. It squawked and flew up to the cracked window.  Loki watched as she flew out the window to watch over Sarah as she rested while he plotted the best course of action to prevent Sarah from remember everything.


	5. Blackbird Bakery and Tom

Sarah tucked the emerald with golden trim and chain under the collar of the black, red, and black quarter sleeve button down plaid dress. She’d chosen to wear her black hose because of the chill that had settled in Denton. Sarah was about to put on her black laced top mary janes when she heard her phone ding from her nightstand. She walked over picking up her prose colored iPhone to see Amber had texted her.

  
  


Sarah put her shoes on and grabbed her black leather bag that had her laptop and note taking necessities. She put her cellphone in the bag and grabbed her keys out of the dish on door way table and gave herself a one last look over before heading out. She locked the door and decided that she’d walk over to the Blackbird Bakery. It was an excellent bakery slash cafe. It had memorabilia of the founding fathers in 1812. The place got buisness all the time and it was a plus that it was only one of its kind. The town was pretty good about keeping up with the mom and pop places.

 

Sarah walked about ten minutes and found herself right in front of the bakery. The outside still had the original dark wood paneling that was placed there in the early 1990’s, and on a rod sticking out about five feet outwards from just above the doorway a pole with a wooden sign with a raven on it. She headed inside and was greeted warmly by the cashier, Beth, whom she knows very well from high school. Sarah waved and peered around for Tom. Soon, she realized that she was early, and sat down under her favorite painting in the place. It was a large hand painting oil painting of massive bouquet, and if you looked closely you could see the death that had been cleverly into the painting. The title being  _ Bittersweet _ is a fitting title. Sarah pulled out the pendant rubbing her fingers over the emerald stone as she tried to find all the skulls that artist had drawn cleverly into the bouquet. 

 

The sliding of the chair across from her brought her focus back to the bakery. A smile spread across her face as she met his gaze. Tom’s hair was a bit damp and in a white button shirt with a few buttons left open revealing his collar bones and a scar on the left side. 

 

“Have you been waiting long?” He asked kind of breathily like maybe he’d ran here. 

 

“I just got here.” Sarah replied as their waitress finally came over placing down two menus. 

 

“Can I get you anything to drink?” the waitress asked.

 

“I’ll have a raspberry tea.” Sarah answered.

 

“Coffee, please.” Tom replied.

 

“I’ll be right back with those!” the waitress said happily as she headed back to the kitchen. 

 

“Were the books enlightening?” Tom asked and Sarah grinned. She knew this was a going to be a great date. Tom grinned as Sarah began discussing what she’d read. His gaze falling on the pendant she hadn’t stop running her fingers on. 

///  
  


Galinn’s emerald eyes watched from his strawberry shaped cat bed on top of the fridge as the two raven’s watched Sarah leave. The birds looked at each other and few moments they swooped down from the branch they had been perched on materializing into human form. One male and the other female but both had obsidian skin. The male had a fit body with a bandage body fit leather jacket and pants. The female in a long black trench coat and black high heeled boots. The male turned to look at her as she moved her hair behind her ear that had been in moving in the wind. Even with the sun’s pale light he could make out the golden collars around their necks.

 

Galinn turned his head as the female walked to Sarah’s back door, and witnessed her gesturing in like a spiral motion. The female waved her hand and the door opened. They both walked inside and Galinn moved back further into his strawberry.  In a language his mistress has grown to start speaking while she is sleeping the two communicated. 

 

“Do you think she would have kept it here, Muninn?” the male said as they headed for Sarah’s library. 

 

“Not if she is smart, Huginn.” Muninn replied as she reviewed the book cases. Huginn’s only reply is to grunt in agreeance as he too took to looking at the bookcases. 

 

“This is just like back at home.” Muninn stated sneering. Galinn crawled forward a bit and poked his head out of the strawberry. He saw the female walk to the middle of the room and stretched out her hand. Her hand began to glow a crimson color and suddenly to her left a book’s spine glowed and pulled out a centimeters. 

 

Huginn reached for it but the book glowed blue the moment he touched it and he retracted his hand like he'd been burned. Muninn sighed and waved her hand putting the book back in place. “Come we've done our job. He will have to come here himself for the book.” She said gesturing for Huginn to come with her. He nodded. They both headed the way they came. Huginn pausing to look at Galinn. He grinned and all Galinn could do was meow. Huginn nodded and left with the female. As the door shut he watched as they turned back into birds flying away. 


	6. We've Got To Find Her

“I thought you were supposed to be some kind of genius.” Bucky stated sharply. He was losing his patience with all this waiting. Tony had assured him that he could find her when they’d returned from asgard. Loki had stepped back to far and had knocked over a potion that had been kept inside one of the vases. Saga had fallen into it as it reacted sending her to earth. They’d learned from Freya that it was a potion that cursed gods and goddess’ alike to earth as humans. She’d assured them that it would make them think they’d been so their whole lives. 

 

Then they’d turned to Tony who said that with the help of Jarvas could assist in finding her. That had been almost six months ago. The only piece that Tony offered was that it was going to take some time, because some places around the world didn’t have the country's technology and it isn’t like there had been some fall from the sky like it had been with Thor. She would just suddenly appear and with the remaining detail from Freya. That it would look like Saga had been there her whole life. The only way to break the curse is it to have her face the situation that had led her to there. He groaned rubbing his face. How was he going to tell the young woman, if she was a young woman because Freya didn’t know if it remake her child again. If that was the case then there was millions of children born a day around the world. 

 

“I am but we don’t even know if we are looking for a grown woman or an infant and that takes time.” Tony snapped back without turning his head to look at him from his computer screen. 

 

Bucky sighed as Roger gave him a sympathetic look. He didn’t know why this was so important to him it just is but his best friend was there supporting him. Bucky failed at a smile and walked out to the balcony of the Avenger’s tower. 

  
  


Tom grinned as listened to Sarah’s explanation on how the gardens back in ancient greece and nordic countries was not only around for the beautiful scenery that it was also there for protection. Most of the time the gardens slash mazes exits were only known to the staff and owners. 

 

“I’m babbling on like it’s nothing about these things.” Sarah blushed as she took a drink of her tea looking anywhere but his face.

 

“You’re not babbling to me, deary,” Tom explained “It’s fascinating that you know so much about that time period. Did you study it in college?”

 

“Yes, and I am still in college get my masters anthropology.” she replied grinning.

///

 

Tom looked as if he was about to say something when his gaze went past her shoulder. He even paused as if the thought just left him. “What is it?” she asked looking over her shoulder to see two black birds turning their heads to the side. “Well that’s strange isn’t it?” she chuckled.

 

“Yes, yes it is.” Tom said in a private tone as Sarah’s alarm to tell her to go to class went off.

 

“How about we have dinner at Valentino’s?” Sarah asked grabbing for her wallet and Tom waved it off.

 

“That sounds perfect.” Tom said sliding out of his seat to stand up. “What time should I pick you up?”

 

“Uh, how about I meet you there?” she asked back wincing.

 

Tom’s expression didn’t waver and he replied, “How about six o’clock?”

 

“Sounds perfect!” Sarah laughed and they shared a short lived hug before she took off for her class. Tom paid the check and walked outside. The raven’s followed him out to the wooded park where they materialized into human form.

 

“Did you find it?” Loki asked after waving his hand to put like a barrier before shifting into his true form. 

 

“Yes, we did.” Muninn answered “But there’s a problem. She’s blocked it from us not being able to touch it.”

 

Loki narrowed his gaze and waved them off. They returned back to their raven form and he lowered the barrier transforming back into Tom. A new determination set in him to get the book. He needed it if he was going to spare Saga and get exactly what he wants. 


	7. Lost & Found

Bucky felt his jacket pocket vibrate as he stood outside on the balcony watching the cars go by from the top of the Avengers tower. He flipped it open without checking but he could hear Toni's voice, "We found her."

\----   
  


"I had such a great time!" Sarah said as they came to a stop on her porch to take her keys out of her purse. They'd just come from Valentino's. They'd talked about books, history, and art. So far everything has been perfect,

"I have as well." Tom said with a grin.

Sarah bit her lip for a moment before deciding that she wanted to keep him a bit longer. "Would like some coffee  or tea?

"That would be lovely." Tom answered. Sarah unlocked the door and joined her inside. His gaze went to the open library door. "You can take a look!" Sarah said as she walked around the corner to the kitchen.

“You have a lovely home.” Tom said as he watched her turn the corner before stepping into the study. 

“Thank you. It was my grandparents cottage but I had it remodeled a bit and updated.” Sarah explained as she put her coat over the kitchen chair and went to put the kettle on the stove. Tom carefully walked over to the book shelf removing the book from the shelf grinning. He but the book in his inner jacket pocket then placed another similar looking book on the shelf. 

Sarah soon came with a tray carrying english tea, “Hope you like blackberry.”

   
“My favorite.” Tom said grinning.


End file.
